The Interview Starts It All
by cinderella9056
Summary: Brenda comes home to do a show for television, something like Charlie's Angels. Brandon had asked Kelly to marry him. What will Brenda do when she comes home? Will she forgive Dylan? Kelly? Brandon? Will Brandon really marry Kelly or will he find someone else? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

THE INTERVIEW STARTS IT ALL

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: thank you Starlite22 for the idea and the support

CHAPTER ONE

Brandon had invited everyone over for a party. Kelly had agreed to marry him and they were celebrating. Kelly, Donna and even Andrea and Val wanted to see this movie that was coming on that night so after the party they all sat down and watched it and during the movie they got a shock, they advertised the new show that was like Charlie's Angels, an adventure show. What shocked them was the interview of the lead actress, Brenda Walsh.

"Brenda, you are a fantastic actress and have made a name for yourself in Europe and England and now you will be making a name for yourself in California I am sure. I know you have family in Beverly Hills in fact. Are they excited to have you home?"

"My parents are thrilled that I am coming home to Beverly Hills."

"You have a twin brother, correct?"

"Yes, but we are not close and haven't been in years." Brenda says, shocking everyone except Jim and Cindy who had come in to watch Brenda's interview and they wanted to see everyone's reaction to the news.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Your parents I know have been a great support to you. In fact they were at the opening of several of your plays in London, New York City, Paris and so has a friend of yours, your best friend from the United States, who is that?"

"Her name is Valerie Malone and she and I grew up together in Minnesota. We are like sisters."

"Now, everyone is wondering is there any special person in your life?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that."

"Yes, well a lot of people are going to wonder if you are available now or not. We know you and Justin Slavin were together and we are wondering if you still are or not."

"Justin and I decided to part as friends. Long distance relationships just do not work. There is always someone close willing to put out."

"You sound like you speak from experience?"

"I do. I went to Paris before my senior year and my "Best Friend" got with my boyfriend of two years and then hid it from me and when it came out that they cheated on me it was okay for them to do that with my so called friends even my twin brother was okay with them cheating on me and I had been there for them whenever they had problems including Dylan's drinking. Dylan is an alcoholic and I stood by him time and time again and Kelly, well I never believed anybody when they called her a slut but I should have. Maybe if I would have listened than I wouldn't have been surprised when she went after and got my boyfriend and that my friends supported them."

"You must have been devastated that your best friend and your boyfriend got together and that your friends supported them and not you. Are you ever in contact with any of them?"

"Not hardly."

"Are they still together?"

"No actually, my parents called me a few hours ago and told me that my brother asked Kelly to marry him and she said yes. So it seems that she is marrying Brandon."

"How could your brother do that? That is just wrong."

"Yes."

"Will you be seeing any of these people?"

"Not if I can help it. I moved and put Brandon and my so called friends behind me and that is where they are staying."

"I think that is a good idea. You don't need those kind of people in your life."

"You are right I don't. The only people that are here that I look forward to seeing is Valerie Malone and my parents. The rest of them including Brandon I see no reason to see any of them."

"I don't blame you there. It sounds like you got the raw end of the deal and I don't know what this Dylan was thinking choosing someone over you, he is nuts. Now on to the new show that stars Brenda Walsh. What is this show about?"

"It's somewhat like Charlie's Angels. If you want to know more about the show it is called Starlight Investigations. The three of us two women and one man investigate murders and all kinds of things. You want to know more than watch it. The premier will be two hours long and will air September 3rd on WCCA."

"That's all the time we have now, Starlight Investigations starring Brenda Walsh, September 3rd on WCCA. Thank you for being here and sharing with us, Brenda."

"It was my pleasure." Brenda says accepting his hug.

"How could she say all that?" Kelly demands. "I am going to tell her what I think when I find her."

"Kelly, I really wouldn't suggest it if you want to be welcomed in this house." Jim said, shocking everyone, especially Brandon.

"What are you saying, Dad?"

"Simple son, that Kelly goes after Brenda and I will not allow her in this house. She will leave Brenda alone. Brenda did not say anything that is not true in that interview. She doesn't like the truth being told and Brenda did tell the truth. You don't like it, oh well. Brenda is my daughter and you Brandon have not supported your sister, which you should have. She was not the one in the wrong Dylan and Kelly were."

"Jim." Dylan said.

"I don't believe this. I am marrying Brandon, and you are siding with Brenda."

"Brenda is our daughter, Kelly and all you will be is Brandon's wife, if you get that far and you don't change your mind as to who you want again. Dylan or Brandon?"

"Mom, how could you say that?"

"Simple this is not the first time that she said she wanted you, Brandon and she slept with Dylan. You of course forgave them."

Cindy's cellphone rings and Cindy said, "Brenda."

Cindy answers it "Hi Sweetie, how are you? The interview was great."

"I'm here in LA now. Want to meet me at the house?"

"Your father and I will leave now to meet you."

"Is Val there?"

"Brandon, is having a party to celebrate his engagement to Kelly."

"Well I'm on my way there now."

"Do you want me to get rid of everyone?"

"No, they don't matter to me. Except Val of course."

"I know. See you soon."

"Well Cindy?" Jim asked.

"She's on her way here."

"I am having a party and she is not welcome." Brandon said.

"This is my house, you don't like it you can take your friends except Val and leave." Jim said. "I pay the bills not you and I would suggest after that remark you either leave or get out of my face."

"Dad."

"No, Brandon, you are in the wrong. Your father is right you don't tell us who we can and cannot have at this house. We not you own this house and I would suggest that you take Kelly and the rest of them except Valerie and leave if you don't like it."

"How come Val gets to stay?" A hurt Brandon says.

"Brenda wants to see her."

Right then the doorbell rings and everyone knows its Brenda.

Kelly is mad at what Brenda said and the others are anxious to see Brenda.

Please let me know what you think of this story in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE INTERVIEW STARTS IT ALL

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: thank you Starlite22 for the idea and the support

CHAPTER TWO

Val runs to the door. Opens it and hugs Brenda and Brenda hugs her back. Cindy and Jim head for the door too. Brandon, Kelly, Dylan, Donna, David, Steve and Andrea look toward the door but makes no moves toward it except for Andrea does. Brandon sees this and says "Andrea, what are you doing?"

"I am going to see Brenda." Andrea said, thinking that, that was obvious.

"I am not greeting Brenda, Andrea and you are _my_ friend not hers so you shouldn't either. Your loyalty is to me."

"Brandon, I am not going to play that game. I can be your friend and Brenda's." Andrea tells him.

"No, you can't. Choose! Either you support Brenda or Brandon!" Kelly said.

"I just said I am not playing this game." Andrea walks away and over to where Jim, Cindy, Val and Brenda are. She is nervous after what Brenda said on the television.

Brenda sees Andrea coming and so do the other three and wonders what is going to happen next, when Andrea walks up to Brenda.

"Hello, Brenda. How are you doing?"

To the shock of everyone Brenda hugs Andrea. "Welcome home, Brenda."

"Thanks. How are you, Hannah and Jesse doing?"

"Hannah and I moved back to Beverly Hills without Jesse. He didn't want to leave his girlfriend that he had been seeing behind my back for the last year that we were in New York City. After you left I decided to listen to you and called your friend the private detective and he got the proof of what you suspected. You were right and I'm sorry for what I said I just didn't want to believe that he was cheating on me. Hannah was upset, well more than upset at what Jesse did and refuses to speak to Jesse and I have suggested he try to talk to her without his tart on the phone but he won't listen. He is trying to force her onto Hannah and she wants no part of either one."

"I was hoping I was wrong and he wasn't cheating on you. I'm sorry he was and as for what you said all is forgiven. I understand that you were upset at the thought of Jesse cheating but I am glad you found out the truth I just wish it was a different truth." 

"Thanks. If not for you I still wouldn't know, probably. So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay, Andrea. If you hadn't been in the ER that night I'd probably be dead, thank god you were though."

"What are you talking about?" Brandon wants to know.

Brenda looks at her twin brother and feels very little for him, "I was in a car accident and luckily for me Andrea was in the ER room working when I was brought in and I didn't have a pulse and the other doctor was just going to call time of death but Andrea said no and she took over and saved my life, she brought me back with no brain damage although I had been officially dead a minute to long but Andrea brought me back and had tests run for me to make sure I was okay."

"Yes, and Andrea had the other doctor fired because he was just going to call it because it was a busy night in the ER and he thought one less person to take care of. You don't have that attitude when you are a doctor. He screwed up and he was fired thanks to Andrea and her bringing it to the hospital boards attention."

"It helped that you were a Star on Broadway and the Chief of Staff had gone to see the play you were in two nights before the accident."

"There was that too. Andrea, you were my hero though."

"Thanks."

Kelly had been mad when she heard the interview and the fact that Jim and Cindy took Brenda's side instead of Brandon's. Now they learn that Andrea saved Brenda's life and wishes she hadn't. She should have let her die. Kelly thought.

Cindy says, "Let's go into the family room. I'm sure Brenda would like to get out of the doorway." Val and Andrea take Brenda's hands and heads that way and Brandon, Kelly, Dylan, Steve, Donna and David move out of the doorway of the family room when Brandon sees the look on his Dad's face.

Brandon didn't want to anger him but knew he was about too. "So, Brenda how soon will your show flop you think? With you as the star it shouldn't last long after all you can't act. You were mediocore in the play you did here in Beverly Hills. I mean really you had to sleep with the director to get the part."

Brenda puts up her hand when she sees her father start to explode at what her brother was saying. She walks over to Brandon and hits him hard and lays him out flat. "Brandon, I have never slept with anyone to get a part. I earned every award I've gotten and I've gotten more than a few awards. I am good at what I do. Can you say the same? You're still working for a small newspaper company that Steve owns. Not getting much attention there, are you? Yet I am on billboards that are going up tomorrow around town and around the world for my new show." Brenda said sitting down.

Brandon is getting mad too. Brenda shouldn't be successful, he was the one who should be successful. Now looking at his Dad and Mom he saw that they were proud of Brenda and all she had accomplished in her life. She was going to star in a tv series.

Jim says, "That's not all. Brenda has been asked to star in a movie with a big star name which Brenda cannot release the name until Brenda decides rather she wants to do it or not. It might have a few big names in it but like Brenda told us last night she is not sure she wants to do it. Her first love is theater and television show is a little different than what she is use to and now they want her to star in a movie with a well-known actor. A big name."

Cindy knows Jim is bragging about Brenda's accomplishment and that Brandon, Kelly, Dylan, Steve, David and Donna didn't like it. They didn't like that she had accomplished so much in just a few years while they were still in college and trying to decide what they wanted to be while Brenda has already made a name for herself in her chosen field. She was a star and she didn't need any of them. She chose Val and Andrea to still be friends with but the rest of them she could care less and Jim and Cindy even understood that from what Brandon, Kelly and Dylan had said to her the last time that the four of them talked. Brandon, Kelly and Dylan had not meant to say what they did to Brenda but they had said it and now they had to live with what they did. Kelly had made it worse when she called Brenda in London and told her that she slept with Dylan again while Dylan and Brenda were talking that ended that and Brandon and Dylan never knew about that phone call. Brandon had never found out what Kelly had told Brenda and no one else did either. If that secret came out than she would lose Brandon and Dylan she was sure of it. Dylan would get angry at her probably for telling Brenda they were back together. Kelly's life could be blown apart with the return of Brenda. She could lose everything. Couldn't happen to a nicer girl.

Please Review!


End file.
